hoylefandomcom-20200213-history
Vohaul quotes (Hoyle 3)
Vohaul tends to be more in character than some of the characters in Hoyle 3, although maybe not the most distinctive personality. At least to the point that he refers to himself as Vohaul or the Great Vohaul, and shows some egotistical tendencies. He likes being called King Vohaul, that he would make a magnificent king, and it would be fitting for him.. Much of his comments are genreally bland though, and sticks straight to modern english without any specific mannerisms, almost machine like. With a lack of any specific science-fiction euphamisms or catch phrases. Though he uses 'victory' and 'triumph' quite a bit. In backgammon he laughs in one of his comments. In pachisis he curses his luck, and also accuses the player of cheating. In Yacht he accuses the dice of being loaded when the player makes a successful roll, and losing makes him very unhappy. Suggesting he is a sore loser. He is quite pleased when he wins. Perhaps a bit of denial when he loses, but its just a 'setback', that he intends to fix in a later match. When he gets angry at a move his image breaks up, and you can catch just a bit of a frown or grimace. When he wins he makes a deep laugh.Smiles when he makes a good move, or if the player doesn't do so well. There is also a basic speaking animation. Text messages 10100.txt 0 I'll pass. 1 It seems I must pass. 2 I pass. 3 You must pass. 4 You'll have to pass your turn. 5 You have to pass. 6 Hands off! 7 This one's mine! 8 Don't touch that! 9 Why don't you finish choosing a hand? 10 You can't play until you choose a hand! 11 You aren't finished choosing your hand yet! 12 If you're going to play, try choosing a domino! 13 You haven't chosen a domino yet! 14 Don't you think you ought to choose a domino to play? 15 Ha! I won the hand! 16 I have won this hand. 17 This hand is mine. 18 Bah! I lost! 19 All right, you have won one. 20 One hand doesn't make the game. 21 It seems neither of us wins this time. 22 This hand appears to be a tie. 23 This hand is tied. 24 You can't do that! 25 I won't let you get away with a play like that! 26 That's not a valid play! 27 Well. You won the game. So what? 28 You won! How did that happen? 29 Hmpff! 30 Of course, I won the game. 31 I won. You didn't. 32 Hah. I beat you! 33 We don't have a score yet. 34 There is no score. We haven't started the game. 35 We'll have a score after we start playing. 10200.txt 0 All right, then. It's a draw. 1 I'll call it a draw, but I won't like it. 2 I suppose we'll have to make this one a draw. 3 Not on your life! 4 I'm not quitting now! 5 No! I won't call it a draw! 6 That's not a king! 7 Only kings can do that! 8 Do you think that piece is a king? 9 We don't play on those squares. 10 Those squares aren't the ones we use. 11 That square can't be played on. 12 That move's invalid! 13 You can't do that in this game! 14 That's not a legal move! 15 Leave that alone! It's mine! 16 Leave my piece alone! 17 That's not your piece! 18 You go first. 19 You're first this time. 20 Go ahead. Move. 21 Don't think you can get away without making that jump. 22 There's a jump on the board - you have to take it! 23 If there's a jump possible, you have to take it. 24 So you're a king - you got lucky. 25 I don't care if you're a king. 26 Now you've got a crown. Big deal. 27 King Vohaul! I like that! 28 I think I make a magnificent king! 29 A king - how fitting! 30 A masterful move on your part! 31 You have me on the run now! 32 This sort of thing happens when the Great Vohaul plays you. 33 Hmph! A minor setback for the Great Vohaul. 34 You will not win again, I promise you. 35 The next victory will be mine! 36 Another easy victory for the Great Vohaul. 37 I had no doubt that I would triumph over you. 38 I won, as I knew I would. 10300.txt 0 I have rolled high! 1 The Great Vohaul will play first! 2 I'll begin the play. 3 Your roll is the highest. You go first. 4 You go first. 5 You rolled high. 6 You can't roll now! 7 Stop! It's not time for you to roll! 8 It's not your time to roll the dice! 9 You can't do that! 10 Don't you try to get away with that! 11 That's an invalid play! 12 We'll double now. 13 It's time to double. 14 I'll double. 15 I accept your double. 16 Right. We'll double. 17 Very well. Double. 18 No. We won't double. I'd rather quit. 19 I refuse your double. 20 I don't want to double now. I quit. 21 You can't double now, it isn't your turn! 22 It's not your turn to double! 23 You doubled last time! 24 Only at the start of the turn! 25 Double at the start of the turn! 26 You can't double now! 27 This game can't be doubled any more. 28 We've already doubled this game to the limit. 29 We can't double again! 30 No! Use the highest die! 31 You can't play both, so use the highest one. 32 If you can only play one, it has to be the highest one. 33 That man's out of play! 34 Don't try to play that man - he's off the board! 35 Don't play men that are off the board! 36 You can't get away with that! You still have a man on the bar! 37 Stop that! You can't move while you've got a man on the bar! 38 You won't be going anywhere while that man is still on the bar. 39 Try rolling the dice first. 40 Roll the dice BEFORE you play. 41 Roll the dice first! 42 That's mine! 43 Hands off! 44 Don't try to play my men! 45 I pass. 46 Well, I pass then. 47 All right. I pass. 48 Pass! 49 You have to pass. 50 You'll have to pass now. 51 You put me on the bar! 52 Don't do that again! 53 I'll get you for this! 54 Ha, ha, ha, ha! I've got you on the bar! 55 Did you see that? Your man is on the bar! 56 Got you that time! 57 You can't bear off yet! 58 Don't start bearing off yet! 59 You can't start bearing off yet! 60 Roll again. 61 Well? Roll again! 62 Take another roll. 10400.txt 0 That move won't be possible. 1 You are blocked from that move. 2 There's a blockade in your way. 3 Stop! You can't advance a blockade! 4 Those pawns have to be moved to different spaces. 5 You must separate those pawns when you move them. 6 Count again! 7 That's the wrong space! 8 You've moved to the wrong space! 9 Well? Are you going to enter a pawn? 10 You might consider entering a pawn. 11 It's possible to enter a pawn now. 12 Note my skill in blocking your pawns. 13 I have erected a blockade. 14 Now just try and get around that! 15 Aagh! A blockade! 16 I'm trapped! 17 I'll make you sorry for this! 18 You play first. 19 You will play first. 20 Go ahead. Play. 21 I'm first. 22 I'll be first. 23 I get the first turn. 24 That roll is not sufficient for entering a pawn. 25 It requires a roll of one to enter a pawn. 26 You won't be entering a pawn on THAT roll. 27 Are you going to finish your turn? 28 I'm waiting on you to finish your turn. 29 Finish your turn! 30 Stop! That move's invalid! 31 That move is not valid. 32 You're trying an illegal move. 33 Three doublets, eh? Too bad. 34 Three doublets? Now you must lose a turn. 35 You have lost your turn by rolling doublets a third time. 36 Three doublets! Curses! 37 I rolled doublets three times! 38 Now I lose my turn! 39 You'll be sorry you captured that pawn! 40 Who do you think you are - that's MY pawn! 41 Aahg! You captured me! 42 I, Vohaul, have captured your pawn. 43 I captured you. 44 You are captured. 45 Well? Roll again! 46 What are you waiting for? Roll again! 47 You must roll again. 48 Curse the luck! I lost! 49 How dare you win?! 50 You won? You must have cheated! 51 I, Vohaul, am the winner. 52 I am so very good at this. 53 It pleases me greatly when I win. 54 You will have to pass. 55 You must pass. 56 You can't move. 57 I'll pass. 58 I'm passing. 59 Pass. 60 You call that a ROLL? Pitiful. 61 I can do better than that without trying. 62 Beating that roll is not a problem. 63 That roll is not sufficient for entering a pawn. 64 It requires a roll of three to enter a pawn. 65 You won't be entering a pawn on THAT roll. 10500.txt 0 Roll your dice! 1 You have to roll first! 2 How can you play when you haven't rolled your dice? 3 Lock in your choice! 4 You have to lock in your choice first. 5 You can't roll again until you've locked in your choice. 6 This hand's locked in already. 7 You've already locked in this hand! 8 You're locked in already! 9 There's already a score in that category. 10 You've scored there once before. 11 You can't score the same category twice! 12 Leave other people's scoresheets alone! 13 You can't score someone else's scoresheet! 14 That's not your scoresheet! 15 It's not your turn! 16 It's not your turn right now! 17 Wait for your turn! 18 You must score your hand now. 19 You have no rolls left. 20 Score your hand. 21 You've kept all your dice. Are you putting some back? 22 You have no dice in play. 23 All your dice are out of play. 24 A zero? How is that possible? 25 I can't believe I had to score a zero there! 26 Scoring a zero makes me very unhappy. 27 A zero, I see! 28 Ha! You have no score for that category! 29 You had to take a zero. That's good. 30 A tie! Bah! 31 I hate ties! Victory is what I want! 32 This game is tied, but the next one will be mine. 33 An exceptional roll. The dice are probably loaded. 34 Bah! I could do that, too. 35 I really don't care WHAT you roll. 36 I'll take Ones. 37 I want Ones. 38 Ones. 39 I'm calling Twos. 40 I'll take Twos. 41 Twos! 42 I want Threes. 43 I'll take Threes. 44 Threes. 45 I'll take Fours. 46 I'll call this one Fours. 47 Fours! 48 I'll take Fives. 49 I'm going to take Fives. 50 Fives. 51 I'll try Sixes. 52 I want Sixes. 53 Sixes! 54 I'll take Four of a Kind. 55 I'd like Four of a Kind. 56 Four of a Kind! 57 I want a Full House. 58 I'm calling a Full House. 59 Full House! 60 I'll take a Small Straight. 61 I'll call this a Small Straight. 62 Small Straight. 63 I want a Large Straight. 64 I'll take a Large Straight. 65 Large Straight! 66 I want the Yacht! 67 I'm taking the Yacht. 68 This time I call a Yacht. 69 I'll take a Choice. 70 I'll call it a Choice. 71 Choice. 72 Rolled a Yacht, eh? Hmmpf! 73 Bah! You rolled a Yacht! 74 I am not impressed with your Yacht! 75 I have rolled a Yacht! 76 Now I have a Yacht! 77 I have a Yacht! 78 Oh, all right - you won one! 79 I demand a rematch! 80 You won? How could YOU win?! 81 I have triumphed again, as I knew I would. 82 Winning is natural for me. 83 Once again, I am the winner. Category:Hoyle 3